We Have A Son
by myspoonslife
Summary: A very cute Calvin and Hobbes based story that just kinda popped into my mind.I had to change the rating awhile back for Temaris mouth. Kind of rushed the ending bc my conscience said I needed to finish this before my dumbself throws the story away..again
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hinata smiled as she stuck the note to the pigeon.

"You know where to go." She whispered, kissing its head. She then released it into the blue Kanoha sky. Behind her a hammer pounded on something and she ran to see what was happening.

The Pigeon flew straight to the Hokage's tower where Naruto sat signing papers, stamping his approval on reports, all while listening to the "Missions Board" help hand out missions to the ninja in the room. He was about to stamp another paper when a bird landed on it.

Bird? Naruto thought confused. Then it clicked.

He found the note attached to the pigeons right foot and opened it. Everyone in the room paused what they were doing as they watched Naruto read the note. A slow smile creeped upon Naruto's face as he began to chuckle.

Finally Iruka spoke up, "What does it say Hokage-sama?"

Naruto chuckled some more before he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table.

"It says 'Come home soon. I'm about to kill your son. Love, your darling frustrated (you'll be sleeping on the couch wife, Hinata."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"TARO! What are you doing!" Hinata yelled at her blond haired, blue eyed 4 ½ year old son, who was hammering nails into the kitchen room table. The little genius looked at the table and then at his mother.

"Is that some sort of trick question?" he simply asked her. Hinata put her hand over her eyes.

"NO! I meant what on earth possessed you to hammer nails into the kitchen table?"

"Poor genetic material?" He offered.

Hinata then gave him that look that moms give there children whenever they feel like killing you. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly and then let it even slower out. She simply pointed to the stairs.

"Go to your room, Now!"

Taro ran into the living room, grabbed his stuffed animal fox, Spiff, (who doubles in the views of Hinata as her sons imaginary friend) and ran up stairs.

In his room Taro turned to Spiff, who was cleaning his whiskers, "How come all your ideas get me into trouble?"

"No clue. I thought I said take out the nails so we can use that table wood to build our secret treehouse-base. Not put more in! Your mom looked pretty mad."

"Yeah she did-OH NOO! What'll dad do when he finds out!" Taro put his hands on his face, "We just bought that table!"

"Like I said before, we should have just used the floorboards." Spiff said pointing to Taro's bedroom floor. Taro sat there while Spiff paced back and forth. Suddenly Taro pulled out the hammer from his back pocket.

"That's still a good idea." He took the hammer and started to pull out nails. Spiff helped him put them into a nice stack of floor boards. After the third floor board Taro paused.

"We could make a secret passage way through out the house!" he grew more excited as he went on, "And we could spy on my parents! We could terrorize in our own house!" Spiff grew excited to.

"And we could sneak into the kitchen and eat food whenever we wanted!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

They sat in silence before Taro stood up, "Hang on. Let me go ask my mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Naruto made a brilliant get away by making a copy of himself when he went to the restroom. So as the copy walked back to the mission board room, the real Naruto jumped out of the window and walked a couple blocks to his house. He opened the door just in time to see his son run upstairs with his stuffed animal. A frustrated cry came from the kitchen. He calmly walked into the said room and hugged his wife from behind, kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "What he do today?"

She sighed and leaned back against him, "Well for starters this morning he decided to have a water fight IN the house with 'Spiff'. Then as I was drying everything off he decided to climb a tree, and when he couldn't get down he screamed at the top of his lungs until I went out there. So I climb up to help him down because its not a very high tree for an adult. So as I'm climbing up he decides to jump down, and in the process of jumping down he falls into me. So we both fall into the mud. So then I tell him he'll have to take a bath tonight he goes berserk and runs inside the house and locks himself in the storage closet. Do I know this? NO! So when I try to go and find him I can't! I look for ½ an hour and I'm about to send for you when I here this endless banging on a door. He'd locked himself in that dark stuffy closet. He was drenched in sweat when I pulled him out. I felt so sorry for him I didn't get on to him to badly. So its lunchtime and he wants a peanut butter-"

"Never mind that, why are there nails stuck into the kitchen table?"

"He said and I quote, 'Poor genetic material.'"

"That boy," Naruto shook his head and let go of Hinata, "I could ask Neji and Tenten to watch him tomorrow if you just want a break?"

Hinata shook her head as she walked to the fridge and pulled out some milk, "I already asked. Tenten laughed at the idea and asked if I was joking. I also asked Sakura and Sasuke but he has a mission tomorrow, and she's due anyday I wouldn't want him to go over there and have her start giving birth. Then they asked if I was going to watch Suzu for them and I said sure if you want Taro to rub off on her. They didn't bring it up again."

Naruto thought for a moment, "You go over to Sakura's tomorrow. The Kazekage is coming tomorrow morning and I'm sure Gaara-san wouldn't mind if I brought Taro along. Naruto looked over to his wife and was startled when he was met with a passionate kiss. When they were done she whispered in his ear.

"I loveyou. Now you'd better get back to work. That copy of yours wont last much longer." He stood and kissed her forehead and seemingly disappeared. Hinata turned back to the milk and pored herself a glass.

Taro came into the room and tugged on her shirt, "Mom, me and Spiff were wonderingif we could take the floorboards out in my room and build a secret passage way into the kitchen?" Milk flew out of Hinata's nose.

"WHAT?"

Taro laughed, "Hahahahaha that was funn-"

"NO YOU CANNOT!"

"Fine then, I was just asking." She watched her son leave the kitchen and sighed as she tried to finish drinking her milk calmly.

"Mom's always taking the fun out of being a child!" Taro told Spiff as he brought the hammer down. A little to hard mind you because Taro fell straight through the roof, Hinata barely caught him in time. He smiled as he looked into her furious face.

"well it's a good thing I'm going with Dad tomorrow."

"Taro!"

All of Kanoha cringed at that tone of voice.

And at the Hokage's tower…..

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end up costing me a lot of money?"

Several council members chuckled softly.(even the ANBU guards smile beneath there masks)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi all sat at the ramen shop. All four a little pissed off.

"I can't believe Taro took up his floorboards and destroyed the kitchen ceiling." Naruto said taking a sip of his sake.

"I can't believe you gave me an S- class mission when my wife is due any day." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto, who like old times, shook it off.

"I can't believe the Kazekage is coming tomorrow and you're bringing Taro to work." Iruka said putting his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here with three losers who havnt touched the ramen, which might I add, I paid for."

They all turned and glared evilly at Kakashi.

"Just for that your coming home with meand helping me fix the kitchen ceiling."

"And you're going to watch over Sakura and protect her while I'm gone."

"Yeah! And if anything goes wrong while the Kazekage is here, you'll be watching Taro for a month!"

"He will?" asked Naruto. Iruka nodded and Kakashi turned to stone.

" It's what he gets for opening his mouth during a time like this." Kakashi groaned.

Naruto stood, "Come on Kakashi- sensei."

"You were serius?" he asked, mouth dropping.

"Yup."

"You were all serious?" he asked them.

"Yup." They chorused as one.

Dam nit! This is what I get for opening my mouth. As he stood he looked at Naruto's bowl. It was empty. Good so it was not all in vain! He caught up with the Hokage walking away.

"So how bad is it?" Kakashi asked.

"He's officially stuck with me for the rest of the week. So since its Sunday today, you have three more days more days starting tomorrow till the time the Kazekage leaves for Taro to mess up. Which brings it to a total of 72 hours-"

"AWW ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yes. I wont hold Iruka's thing against you But! While I'm in meetings you do get to watch him. Cheer up; he goes to the Academy next year. Iruka gets him then."

Poor Iruka.

They walked into the front door of Naruto's house to see Taro run by, closely followed by Hinata.

"I WONT TAKE A BATH! I WONT – AH!"

Hinata finally caught him and dragged him upstairs, "Oh yes you will! Your muddy, sweaty, covered in dust and wood chips AND you have peanut butter in your hair!"

She finally got to the bathroom. She held Taro between her knees as she turned on the tub and poured in the soaps. She then wrestled all of Taro's clothes off and dropped him in the bubble topped water. He simply looked at his panting mother and said,

"The waters to cold."

She sighed and put more hot water in the tub. She was about to sit down and read her parenting book when….

"Now it's too hot!" she proceeded to put more cold water into the tub.

"Now it's to cold again." Hinata actually growled at her son while putting more hot water in. She sat down after it was done and opened the waiting book. She glanced up a minute later when she heard no sloshing. Taro was staring directly at her with a pitiful look in his eye.

"What is it now Taro?" she asked sighing.

"….now its too deep." She groaned and reached under the water to let a little bit out of the tub. Her son went under the bubbles.

The fearsome shark senses distress in the waves above him. He circles up, closer and closer to the terrified victim. suddenly Taro broke the surface of the water screaming, "SHARK ATTACK!"

"AHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as her son successfully got her drenched. She stopped draining the water and yelled, " YOU KNOW! FOR SOMEONE WHO HATES TAKING BATHS AS MUCH AS YOU, YOU SURE ARNT MAKING THIS GO ANY FASTER!"

But by then Taro had gone under again.

Another gruesome kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 ½

Hinata screamed in frustration and left the bathroom, stormed down the stairs to where Kakashi and Naruto were almost finished patching up the roof. Naruto called to Hinata,

"Has he finally got into his bath yet?" Naruto turned to see his drenched wife standing in the doorway, "Oh good."

"Does that happen all the time?" Kakashi asked Hinata, handing her a dish towel to dry off with in the process. She wiped he face off on it.

"No normally it takes both of us to get him in the bathroom." She turned to Kakashi, "You staying for dinner? It's spaghetti tonight?"

"Mmmm…Sure I'll stay."

"Don't worry Taro's already eaten his second peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner today." She said this as she pulled a two sided coin from the top of the fridge, "Heads or tails sweetheart?" she asked stoicly.

"Tails."

Hinata flipped the coin, "Tails it is."

Naruto groaned, "Oi – Kakashi, I'm stuck with getting him ready for bed! You stay down here. Its much safer."

Both Hinata and Kakashi chuckled as Naruto walked up the stairs.

STOMP. STOMP. SPLASH.

"Honey there is a steady waterfall flowing down the stairs!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs. Hinata groaned. Kakashi finished cleaning up all the dust and was about to ask if he could do anything to help when…

"**TIDAL WAVE!**"

"**AHHH! TARO!**"

Authors note: this was the actual ending for chapter 3 but I accidentally left it out when I was typing it so it became a sensational chapter 3 ½


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: raise your hand if you hate algebra 2.

Chapter 4

"I'm really sorry dad. I didn't know you were gonna open the door!"

"Why were you playing tidal wave in the tub in the first place?" Naruto asked finishing drying off himself and his son. He turned and hung up the towel to dry and in the literal seconds that the activity occupied, Taro disappeared. He hit his head against the wall and left the bathroom for his son's room.

He opened the door to the bedroom to discover Taro jumping up and down on his bed, with (to Naruto's great pleasure) his pajamas on. Taro noticed his dad and grinned mischievously.

"Hey dad! Watch this!" Taro yelled, launching himself off the bed. Naruto caught his son and laughed.

"You little squirt. Settle down! Its time for bed!"

"NO!" Taro yelled, slipping out of his fathers grasp. He ran out of the room and down the hallway faster that Naruto could blink.

Are you kidding me? Naruto thought as he inwardly groaned and ran after his son. Taro had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when Naruto was at the top. He jumped down as Taro ran into the living room. There Naruto tackled Taro to the ground, tickling him in the process. If I can get all the excess energy out of him maybe he'll go to bed easier! Naruto thought.

3 minutes later

"Whew!" Naruto suddenly became tired and he lay down on the floor. Within moments Taro's dad ha fallen into a deep slumber. Taro simply walked into the kitchen and tugged on his mom's clothes. He pulled her into the living room and pointed at the Hokage's sleeping form.

"His plan backfired."

Hinata giggled, "Kakashi! Come see!"

Taro watched as the said ninja appeared in the doorway and began to chuckle.

"Here I'll take him upstairs."

Taro giggled as his dad was picked up like a child and carried upstairs. Hinata picked up Taro and after directing Kakashi to their bedroom she took Taro to his. She laid him down on the bed, tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Taro." She whispered. She was about to turn off the lights when…

"But mom you didn't say goodnight to Spiff!" Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Spiff."

"Mom you didn't check under the bed for monsters!"

"TARO! Stop stalling! There are no monsters under your bed! There is no such thing! Now Goodnight and Go To Bed!" with that she turned off the light and closed the door.

Someone sneezed.

"Bless you!" Spiff and Taro said at the same time. They looked at each other realizing that neither had sneezed. Taro got brave for a moment.

"Allright! How many monsters are under my bed tonight?"

"Only one." Taro blinked.

"How big would the monsters be under my bed?"

"Very small. Go to sleep." Taro looked at Spiff and nodded. Taro crawled over on his bed to the window and opened it. He and Spiff got out, and walked along the roof till they got to his parents window. Taro opened the window, and with Spiff crawled inside and shut it. Than he ran to the bed, hopped on quick and scooted quickly over to his dad, who groggily woke up.

"M..m…Taro?" He blinked and looked at his son.

"I was scared." He said wide-eyed. Naruto smiled remembering all the times he had been scared as a child and didn't have any place to go. He took his son in his arms and held him until he fell asleep. Then without knowing it Naruto joined him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4 ½

Authors note: left this off again…sorry…again.

Hinata walked Kakashi to the gate; "You take care now and try not to ruin anymore Genin dreams."

(Kakashi still has only ever passed 1 team)

She smiled as he stuck his arm up as he walked away.

Hinata walked inside and upstairs and into her and Naruto's room. She closed the door and slipped into bed beside her husband and son, who was clutching Spiff tightly while sleeping on Naruto's stomach.

She kissed both foreheads and whispered, "Goodnight loves."

And she fell into well deserved sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

The Majestic eagle circles slowly in the clouds. With eyes so sharp he can spot movement a mile below, He sights his prey and dives! Reaching speeds of over 100 mph his unwary prize will never know what hit it…

Taro decided in mid air to yell, "Wake up dad! It's Monday!"

"Zzzzz…mwah? OOWWW!" Naruto yelled as his son made impact with his body. He groaned and turned to look at his clock while tickling Taro off of him, "6:30 am? Taro!"

"Don't Taro me, Mr.! Moms the one that said to come wake you up!"

"Well then go tell her I'm awake." He said chuckling. Taro hopped off the bed.

"Hurry up! I'm already dressed and ready to go!"

Naruto looked at his son who was wearing sandals, orange pants, and an orange jacket. Oh dear lord, he thought shaking his head, he looks exactly like me minus the markings on his cheeks.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Naruto asked sitting up and rubbing his face.

"No. But mom's made oatmeal." With that Taro ran out of the room.

"That kid has way too much energy to be that awake this early in the morning." Naruto said shaking his head and getting out of bed.

After catching and eating its prey, the great eagle fly's gracefully away. OH NO! A hunter has lassoed one of his mighty claws! The eagle is going down! The eagle is…

At the bottom of the stairs, Taro laid stunned, his mother looking down over him eyebrows raised.

"Now are you through charging around the house or do you want to fall down the stairs again?"

Our Eagle regains consciousness at the feet of a sarcastic hawk…Taro stood and dusted himself off.

"Foods on the table, Taro. Go eat!" Taro was about to walk into the kitchen when he remembered something important.

"Oh Mom! Can you feed Spiff today while I'm gone?" Taro set down at the table, "He gets hungry around lunchtime."

"I'll try to remember." Hinata said rolling her eyes as her husband entered the room. He kissed her on the cheek as the all sat down at the table. Taro took one good look at the oatmeal before…

"IM NOT EATING THIS GOOEY STUFF! BLECH!"

Naruto leaned over to his son and whispered, "Good idea Taro, it's a bowl of toxic waste that'll turn you into a deformed half creature if you eat it." He listened and watched in satisfaction as his son devoured the bowl of oatmeal. He looked over at Hinata, who had her head in her hands.

"There has GOT to be a better way to make him eat!" she exclaimed a little frustrated.

Taro leaned back in his chair, "Ahhh…. I can feel it working already!"

When Naruto was done he took his bowl and Taro's bowl and put them in the sink. He kissed his wife upon the lips then surprised Taro by setting him on his shoulders.

"Whoa! I'm on top of the world!"

Naruto chuckled, "sure you are kiddo. By Hinata, well be home later." He opened the front door.

"DON'T FORGET TO FEED SPIFF!"

Gaara, Kankarou, and Temari walked through Kanoha's gates at an ungodly hour in the morning. Temari looked around and squealed as she ran to Shikamaru, Her "Hubby" as she called it. Gaara quickly deterred his attention away to leave the near love making couple to themselves. His sister had insisted on coming to get them even though she was 8 months pregnant. Even Gaara would admit that his sister was scary enough without being pregnant and moody. He didn't understand why she was so giddy to see Shikamaru either; she was only gone for a week to fetch for Gaara. Though a sand-nin still, Gaara had put Temari on a permanent mission as a teacher at the Kanoha Ninja Academy to teach the up and coming genins about the desert, its cultural faculties, the stars in the night sky (so they can navigate if ever lost), the plant and animal life and its ever shifting weather condition.

Temari had once said that it was a crappy job but after an incident where two teams of leaf-nin's had gotten lost in the desert, the knowledge of the plant and animal life helped one team survive till help could come and the knowledge of the stars helped navigate the other team to Sunakagure. She never once said anything bad about the job since, herself being proud of it.

Gaara ignored Kankarou's musings and walked straight for the Hokage's building. As he came within sight of the doors they burst open and a blond blur wearing orange burst out closely followed by another blond blur wearing a blue outfit and a white jacket.

"Taro get back here!" Naruto looked up and made eye contact with Gaara and nodded. Gaara stuck out his foot and was supposed to trip Taro but the little boy thought fast and spun away.

Into Kankarou's awaiting arms.

"What you do this time?" Gaara asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"I-"

"Sat up a water bucket trap." Naruto growled a little angry with his son. Gaara then noted the dampness in his friend's appearance.

"You would think after all these years of prankster activities you would have known better."

Taro suddenly looked around, "Dad! Where's Spiff?"

"Spiff?" Kankarou and Gaara asked Naruto Questionably.

"You left him at home remember? Now go find Kakashi. Tell him he's gonna watch you till," Naruto paused to think, "2. Tell him till 2, and then I'll come and pick you up."

"Is Kakashi-sama even up?"

"He's in the lobby."

"Okay! Late Dad!" With that Taro bounced off.

There was a small silence.

"Spiff is a stuffed animal fox that he talks to. Its kind of like when Kankarou talks to his puppets."

"I do not talk to my puppets!"

"Yes you do." Both kages said at the same time.

The giant octopus crawls stealthily along the bottom of the ocean floor it prey spotted. It slinks up behind its unsuspecting victim its tentacles reaching out-

"Taro what are you doing under my chair?" Kakashi asked him looking down from his book.

"Dad said you're supposed to watch me till 2."

With its prey trapped the octopus closes in for the kill-

"Taro? Why are you attached to my ankles? OW! What the hell did you bight me for?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

Kakashi sat on the roof with Taro keeping one eye on his book and one eye on the little boy coloring beside him. Suddenly a picture was forced in his face. It was a stick figure Kakashi getting eaten by an octopus.

"I'm sorry that I bit you Kakashi-sama but this is what happened, honestly!"

"Mmmm….sure." Kakashi said smiling beneath his mask, folding up the picture and putting it in the back of his book.

"Whatcha reading?" Taro asked looking over Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi jumped and closed his book quickly and tried to change the subject.

"Hey you wanna go to the play ground?"

"What were you reading?"

'Oh crap', Kakashi thought mentally slapping himself, 'Naruto is going to kill me.'

"A book." He told Taro simply.

"What kind of book? Are there pictures?"

"Yes-Wait No!"

"Can I see the pictures?"

"NO!"

"Why Not!" Taro asked getting a little louder to Kakashi's great disappointment. He sighed and leaned down to Taro's eye level.

"I'll buy you Ice cream if you forget about it."

"Okay lets got to the playground." Taro hopped onto Kakashi's back successfully knocking him off balance. Kakashi slid towards the edge of the roof, "Whoa!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Taro screamed as he and Kakashi slid off the roof.

Kakashi managed to grab onto the roof gutter but the jolt knocked off Taro's grip and Kakashi barely grabbed him by his jacket before he was out of reach.

"Whoa…..," Taro whispered, "That ….was AWSOME!"

Kakashi hoisted Taro back onto the roof before getting himself back on as well. He looked at Taro, rather amazed at the fact that this kid was laughing at a near death experience.

Taro stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi, "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" Kakashi picked up Taro and slung him on his back and started to jump across roofs to get to the park.

"Kakashi- sama?"

"What now Taro?"

"What do you do on Saturday's?"

"It depends on whether I have a mission or not. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well Taro, What do you do on Saturdays?"

"I love Saturdays! Every Saturday I get up at 6 and eat three bowls of super sugary cereal then I read comic books till noon and after that I'm incoherent and hyperactive the rest of the day!"

"Does it work?"

"No brothers or sisters so far!"

Kakashi almost dropped Taro he was laughing so hard.

"I can't wait to swing!" Taro said as they arrived at the park. He ran to the swings and hopped on. Soon he was swinging very high and Kakashi sat down on a bench nearby watching carefully.

Taro jumped off the swing in mid air before he realized how high he was.

"Kanoha, we have a negative in that orbit trajectory." And Taro did a face plant into the edge of the sandbox.

Kakashi walked over to Taro's still form that was lying in the sand. "You okay?" he asked.

"Gravity seems to work better when you're in the air."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7

Taro sat up shaking some sand off of him, "Ow." He said bringing his hands up to his head. Taro looked at Kakashi who noticed a little blood brimming over Taro's hands. He bent down and removed the little boys hands. Taro had a gash where he'd hit his head on the pavement. He sighed and stood up.

"Come on Taro. Lets go get that cut on your head looked at.

Taro then took the chance to look at his hands. They were covered in splinters from the wood border surrounding the sandbox that contained the swings. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"IM GONNA DIE!"

OO "No your not."

But it was too little, too late. Taro was on the verge of hysterics. Several mothers at the playground who had their kids with them all watched Kakashi, who could feel there, glares blazing into his back.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Kakashi yelled a little harshly while shaking Taro's shoulders to snap him out of it. He watched in vain as several mothers picked up their children and left quickly. But it got Taro to stop yelling. Kakashi calmed down and reassured Taro as well as he could, "We'll go see Tsunade-sama. She'll get you fixed up." He bent down and looked Taro straight in the eyes, " Okay? Can you stop crying now? Tsunade can and will fix you up." He picked up Taro and sat him on top of his shoulders. Taro stopped crying.

"How's the view up there?" Kakashi asked Taro.

"…. Sniff are you sure I'm not gonna die?" he asked in a small voice. Kakashi stopped walking and raised his right hand.

" I swear upon my word as a Kanoha ninja, you will not die."

"…The views pretty good." Kakashi smiled.

"Were going to go to the Hospital okay?"

"THE HOSPITAL?"

"Were only going because Tsunade works there. I swear that's the only reason why were going there. And besides the medical center is in the hospital anyways."

"Oh…"

Kakashi grinned and walked in circles almost all the way to the hospital taking delight at Taro's giggles as he went around and around. He suddenly took Taro off his shoulders and threw him in the air, catching him then setting him on the ground inside the Hospital lobby. Taro ran to a chair and plopped himself down in it. Kakashi walked up to the desk to a familiar face.

"Hey Sakura-Chan."

She jumped, startled, and turned to him, "Kakashi! You should know better by now not to scare a pregnant woman!"

Kakashi grimaced at the memory.

/Flashback/

Kakashi walked up behind Hinata going to ask where her husband was. He tapped her shoulder, "Hinata-Chan?"

"EEEEEP!" Hinata jumped and a large sloshing sound was made as her water broke.

/End Flashback/

"I'm sorry Sakura but could you hook me and Taro up with a room." He motioned with his thumb behind him to Taro who looked like he was off in his own world. 'Oh please don't bite anyone Taro.' He thought mentally begging the boy.

"Sure," Sakura giggled, "Hey Taro-kun!" she called as she walked out from behind the desk, her stomach very round, "Follow me!"

Taro came back from wherever he was and followed Sakura and Kakashi. She stopped in front of a door and opened it,"In you go! I'll go get Tsunade-sama for you." She left them as Taro hopped onto the hospital table.

"Kakashi have you ever had Tsunade heal you?"

"Plenty of times." He said reaching for his book, stopping before getting it out. 'dang it, cant read that around him anymore.' He thought mentally sighing, "So Taro. After we get through here, tell me what flavor of ice cream do you want."

"MMMM! I want vanilla-no! I want chocolate-no! I want cookie-dough

NO!WA"

They both froze as the door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Spending time with my family is important to me. Even though it can drive anyone with a sane mind crazy. So this is a shout out to all my siblings. Katrina, Asia, Mattie, Maria, Samuel, Kristyn, Ivy, Rhea Anne, Michael, and Lance, I love you all and I wish you happiness with all my heart.

Spend time with your family. It can spur new ideas, and can be an encouragement to your creativity.

So today there will be no update other than this. Probably not one tomorrow either.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 8

"Hello Taro-Chan," Tsunade said coming in, "What seems to be the-?"

"My head and hands." Taro stated simply pointing to the first and holding up the latter.

"Oh…. Kay then well get you fixed up in no time." (Authors Note: and for the sake of it being late and I don't care I'm gonna tell you what she got out of the friggin cabinet) She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some tweezers, scissors, tape, some rubbing alcohol, a roll of gauze, and some anti- bacterial crème. She pulled out a cotton ball from a jar, doused it in rubbing alcohol and pushed Taro's hair away from the wound, " This will sting just a little bit but if you be brave I'll give you a lollipop." Tsunade dabbed it against Taro's forehead.

Kakashi watched as tears sprang into Taro's eyes but they didn't fall, nor did Taro make a sound. After she cleaned the wound, Tsunade put some crème on it, cut a square piece of gauze and taped it to his forehead. She smiled and handed him the said candy, which he promptly put in his mouth.

"Now comes the hard part." She said pulling up a stool and sitting on it directly in front of Taro, "Hold out your hands." She examined them carefully, "I'm not gonna lie, this will hurt but it will make your hands feel better." Tsunade picked up the tweezers and quickly got to work.

Kakashi stepped forward and put his hand on Taro's shoulder trying to comfort as the tears formed but again did not fall as Taro still made no sound or effort to pull away. 'Just like Naruto, no matter how much it hurt he wouldn't fight the doctors and he wouldn't cry,' Kakashi thought as Tsunade finished as quickly as possible wrapping his hands up after cleaning them, "There. All better." She said softly.

Taro smiled and hopped off the table and ran out the door. Tsunade sighed.

"He reminds me of Naruto when he was just a little kid of 12. Never complaining about getting fixed up or how much it hurt. Braving it all for us."

"He still does." Kakashi stated leaning back against the wall.

There was silence.

"OH CRAP!" Kakashi yelled running after Taro. Kakashi ran outside the room and looked left then right.

But he didn't think to look up.

The hungry, ferocious spider closes in on the unsuspecting fly-

"TARO!" Sakura yelled, " Get Down From There!" Taro jumped and let go of the ceiling beam, falling right on top of Kakashi.

"Heh.heh. Hey Kakashi-sama." Taro said grinning from ear to ear, while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura froze, and did a double take, then shook her head. ' Wow,' she thought putting her hands on her hips, 'He really does look like Naruto.'

Tsunade stepped out of the room, "You all right Kakashi?"

"I will be in a moment."

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I cut off the last chapter to early. What can I say? Oh by the way... I got to get rid of some of the pregnant ladies so expect some lovely 'was pregnant now giving birth' scenes to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9

Naruto's head hit the table with a loud BANG, and he jolted awake again. Everyone at the table was looking at him. (Even the Anbu)

"Heh.heh.heh…. there was a bee?" he offered and they all turned back to the speaker. 'Whew, close one.' He looked down at the table to find sand forming words at the table…

_I saw that._

Naruto sheepishly grinned at Gaara, who seemed totally immersed in the speaker's speech. Naruto flattened out the words into a thin sheet of sand and drew out…

_So how far is Temari dilated?_

When Gaara got the message he turned bright red, then green, then a murderous shade of white as he sent back the message…

_I'm sorry I wouldn't know. I don't look at my sister's…parts every morning to find out._

Inside him Kyuubi stirred, '**_I got a whiff of her. If you were wondering why she has gotten so large, she's having triplets.'_** The giant fox rolled over and stretched, '**_ Better tell him that. Besides it was getting boring around here.'_**

****'Well since you've finally excepted the fact that were stuck together for life it can be decent around here.'

He was about to draw what Kyuubi said in the sand when the giant fox yawned.

'**_One more thing, she going to have all three kits today.'_**

"WHAT?"

Temari winced for the 10th time in 20 minutes. 'Could I be in labor? Nah. It doesn't really hurt – ow – yet. So it cant be.' She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Shikamaru who had been watching her like a hawk this past hour. ' He knows something is-"OW!" She verbally stated, grabbing at her stomach, "That one hurt." She felt Shikamaru's arms wrap around her and lift her off her feet.

"Were going to the hospital now," she was about to object when, "And you have no say in the matter."

Sakura giggled as Kakashi groaned and stood up slowly. Taro stepped back and asked eagerly, "Can I have my Ice cream now?"

"I think you have to say a couple thank yous' to say first." Kakashi stated dusting himself off.

"Oh yeah!" Taro ran and hugged Tsunade, "Thank you Granny Tsunade!" Then he ran to Sakura, " Thank you-!"

SPLASH! And with that, Sakura's water broke all over Taro. He simply looked at Sakura, who was bright red.

"Did you just pee on me?"

(Authors note: I know that seems a bit gross but whenever my friend was 5 the exact same thing happened to her except it was a total stranger she fell into whenever she tripped over the elevator seal thingy)

Every one in the meeting room jumped at Naruto's surprised exclamation, but before anyone could ask or say anything the Hokage stood, "This meeting has to be put on hold for now. The Kazekage and I have to be somewhere else right now." He grabbed Gaara's hand and yanked him to his feet.

"I do?" Gaara asked still a little startled.

"I'll explain along the way," he told Gaara before turning to the council table, "We'll pick up where we were when we get back." And with that he dragged Gaara through the window and literally threw him over his shoulder as he jumped across roofs, the latter being of course a little unhappy and uncomfortable.

"Naruto you'd better explain." Gaara said in a voice that merely hinted murder.

"You know how foxes have an acute sense of smell?"

"Yes…."

"Well let's just say a certain fox caught a whiff of your sister this morning and just now told me there's three kits on the way today."

"Kits?"

"Babies, Gaara. Think for a moment. Your sister is probably at the hospital right now, if not we go and take her there."

"My sister, Temari, is going to give birth?"

"Yes, Gaara! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" they landed on the Hospital roof and Naruto put Gaara down, " Now thing #1. She's not gonna be happy. Thing #2. It's not going to be pretty. Thing #3. If you like your hands in the condition there in, don't let her hold them. Thing #4. She's gonna say some pretty mean things to quite possibly everyone she knows so don't take anything personal. And lastly thing #5. You might get to see more of your sister than you ever wanted to but since you're the kazekage and her brother and since this IS the first intervillage birth you're a lucky man."

They jumped off the roof and walked into the hospital lobby and up to the desk. Before either could say anything two nurses stood up.

"Kazekage-sama! Hokage- Sama! Your both need in the maternity ward!"

"Wait I'm needed?"

"You're needed!"

"He's needed?"

"No you're needed!"

"So I'm not needed?"

"So you're needed."

"But you said he's needed!"

"SHE SAID YOU'RE BOTH NEEDED!" Kakashi yelled from the corner. "Now both of you go!"

"Wait," Naruto said stopping, "If you're here where's-?"

"DADDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto turned in time to catch his son before the boy tripped on his (closed back) hospital gown, " Sakura- Chan pee'd on me!"

"WHAT?" Naruto asked nearly dropping his son. Kakashi sighed.

"That's not what happened. Sakura's water broke on Taro, so Shizune cleaned him up and re-bandaged him."

"Why were you here in the first place?" Naruto asked getting sidetracked to the nurse's despair.

"I almost died." Taro said matter-of-factly to his father.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi who shook his head.

"I'll explain later." Naruto mouthed the word OKAY, to him then said.

"So I'm guessing Sakura-chans in labor as well?"

The nurses nodded and the Hokage pointed at Kakashi, "He's the one who your gonna take to Sakura. If you need me I'll be out here." Holding the suddenly tired Taro even closer.

"What! But I thought-!"

"You don't have to keep Iruka's deal but you gotta keep your promise to Sasuke."

The nurses left with Gaara and Kakashi as Naruto sat down in a lobby chair. Taro snuggled up closer and closed his eyes. Naruto looked at the clock.

"Only 1 o'clock in the afternoon, hey Taro-." But Taro was already asleep, " –It's not nap time. Oh well its always better to let them sleep." He sighed and leaned back holding the peaceful Taro, "Today's gonna be a long one."

Authors Note: Taro will be up to his regular ways soon but were gonna have a regular brother-sister-sand nin 'heart to heart' first


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10

Ino looked around. Sakura was supposed to meet her 15 minutes ago. She held on to Suzu, Sakura's and Sasuke's 4 year old daughter, in one hand and with her other hand herself and Choji's 6 year old girl, Kagura, Who at the moment was looking up at Ino.

"Mom, I'm bored."

Ino was about to say something when she was grabbed from behind. She squealed an turned to strike at her 'attacker' only to discover her husband , Choji , standing there, "Wha-?" she began but was cut off with a wave of the man's hand.

"Word just came from Shikamaru. Temari AND Sakura are in labor. Tenten's already agreed to take care of Suzu and Sakura so we can both go to the Hospital. I'll take the kids you go on ahead." With that Choji picked up the two small girls and with his burly arms he swung them to different shoulders as Ino ran to the Hospital.

Sakura felt another contraction coming and tensed as pain rocked her body. She whimpered and scrunched her face up in pain. She was nowhere near dilated enough and her body was already tired. She heard the door open and Sakura sat up a little in the bed as Kakashi and Shizune walked in.

"How are you holding up?" Shizune asked putting her hand on her co-workers head.

"I'm tired." She said softly. Shizune frowned a bit before she shook off a weird feeling and checked Sakura's vital stats.

"Well you heart rates okay and your temperature, a little high to my liking but for this situation it's expected. How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 30 minutes apart." Again Shizune frowned, but shook the freakish feeling off. She turned to Kakashi who had taken the liberty of leaning against the wall next to the door and smiled.

"I think it would be best if Kakashi-sama were to leave for a moment."

Kakashi simply nodded and walked out. Shizune then lifted the covers and checked on Sakura's dilation status. 'She's nowhere near ready and she's already worn out like this? It could be bad. I'll notify Hokage-sama when I go in to help her with Temari.' She lowered the covers back over Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan it won't be coming for at least another three hours." The other girl groaned, "Oh Cheer up! You'll be a mother double over by the end of the day." Sakura smiled at that thought.

"Cant wait."

Shizune patted her friends head before opening the door to not only let in Kakashi but now a worried Ino. She stopped Kakashi for barely a moment and whispered into his ear, "Call me if she needs anything."

To that he nodded and she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"OW!" Temari screamed as the contractions came close and closer together with each passing minute. Shikamaru who was sitting beside her dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. He turned as Tsunade, Shizune, and Gaara came in, the latter looking worriedly at Temari before stepping next to Shikamaru.

"How's she doing?" he whispered, taking his sister's hand, completely ignoring Naruto's warnings.

"She's in pain." He simply whispered, never being one to sugar coat a situation. They all started as Kankarou burst in out of breath followed by the ANBU Tsunade had sent to fetch him. She dismissed the ANBU and checked on Temari's dilation status. Gaara and Kankarou looked politely away, wincing at another of their sister's screams.

Gaara suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand and looked at his sister who was smiling semi-apologetically at him.

"M' sorry Gaara." her eye's suddenly widened and she screamed in pain again.

"I see a head!" Tsunade pronounced.

There was a thud as Kankarou fainted. Tsunade growled something under her breath that sounded like "pussy." Then turned to the boys," One of you take him out side and watch him, will ya!"

Gaara was about to let go, or try to, when Shikamaru stood up.

"You stay here. She probably need's you more right now-."

"AHH! FUCK THIS!"

"-And she'll probably blame me and try to kill me. It's all so troublesome." He leaned over Temari and kissed her before whispering something in her ear that calmed her for a bit while Shikamaru took Kankarou outside. As soon as the door shut, Temari squeezed Gaara's hand as she brought it to her face.

"Thank you for staying Gaar-AAAAAH!" She screamed. Shizune ran for a towel as Tsunade yelled,

"WE HAVE A CROWNING!"

Gaara's hand still holding hers by her face, Temari reached over with her other hand and latched on to his arm with a death grip.

"OOOOOWWWW!MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THESE LITTLE SHITS BETTER COME OUT FASTER!"

Gaara felt a small crunch in his hand and he let out a small, "ow."

Temari, who heard this, wasn't too happy, "OW? YOU SAY OW! WHAT THE HELL BASTARD! YOUR PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!"

"I'm sorry." Gaara stated rather weakly as another crunch was felt in his hand. He bit his tongue.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASSHOLE! YOU ARE NOT HAVING A FUCKING WATERMELON SHOVED THROUGH A HOLE THE SIZE OF YOUR FIST!"

A baby's cry was heard but it went ignored as Temari continued, "HOLY HELL! THIS SHIT HURTS! OH WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE –MOTHER FUCKER!"

Another cry was heard. Thankfully Temari just screamed through the last one.

"One more push sweetheart!" Tsunade told her and Temari screamed and squeezed Gaara's arm until the final crunch was heard. He actually whimpered as Temari let go of him.

All three babies were quickly washed, weighed and wrapped before they were given to Temari, who amazingly juggled all three children as she smiled blissfully.

"You have two Sons and a Baby girl." Tsunade said patting her hand. Shizune looked anxiously at the time.

"Hokage-sama, may I remind you of Sakura-Chan."

"Oh Yes! You go ahead I'll be right there." She turned to Gaara as Shizune left the room, "Kazekage-Sama is your arm and hand all right?"

"I'll be fine, go take care of Sakura-Chan."

"All right. I f you say so." Tsunade said leaving them as Kankarou came in.

"WOW! Temari! You're skinny again."

What Temari did next can't be mentioned because this is still only a T-rated story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 11

Taro awoke to a very loud male scream. Naruto simply ignored it noticing that his son was now awake. He was about to say something to calm Taro down when he noticed Gaara walking down the hallway holding his right arm close to his body. Naruto simply looked lazily at the Kazekage and stated, "You held her hand didn't you?"

Gaara looked at Naruto, "She held my arm as well." He stated, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a very swollen arm "Lets go back before-."

"HOKAGE-SAMA! KAZEKAGE-SAMA! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FO YOU EVERYWHERE!" Iruka burst through the Hospital doors.

(Okay now, you know how little kids are when they just wake up. A little disoriented and confused well Taro is well past that stage.)

Tears formed in Taro's eyes, "Daddy where's Mommy? Where are we?"

"In the Hospital. Don't you remember?" Naruto asked his child. Taro just looked around.

"….Sort of. Where's Kakashi-Sama?"

"With Sakura-Chan. Hey Gaara! Before we do anything lets get that arm looked at."

Veins popped on Iruka's head. He really didn't like being ignored, "UH-HELLO!"

"Oh…Iruka-sensei (he can't get out of that habit) can you take Taro home for me right now? I promise we'll be at the meeting within an hour. Okay? Thanks." Naruto handed Taro to Iruka who stood there about to protest before sighing.

"Lets get you home Taro-Chan."

Iruka sat the boy on the ground and, holding his hand, walked out of the Hospital.

Taro now finally understanding his surroundings talked non stop all the way to his home. Hinata, who was in the garden when they got there, looked up and smiled at them.

"Taro-kun!" she held out her arms as her son ran to her, still in the Hospital gown. She picked her son up and held him while smiling at Iruka, "Come in, I'll make you something to eat."

Iruka shook his head politely, "I have to go fetch your husband and the Kazekage from the Hospital. They had to abruptly leave a meeting."

"Why?" Hinata asked

"I don't know."

"I DO! I DO!" Taro yelled, "Both Sakura-Chan, and Temari-chan are having there babies!"

"What!"

"Well that would explain why they left in a rush."

"Mom I'm hungry." Taro said getting down, "Wait! Did you feed spiff while I was gone?"

"No Taro, it must have slipped my mind." Hinata told him rolling her eyes at Iruka.

"Gee! Thanks Mom! You wanna just douse me in steak sauce before I go to my room!" Taro stormed inside the house.

"With Taro around things do get a little brighter don't they?" Iruka asked Hinata.

"Just like someone else we know."

"Well I'm off." Iruka waved before leaving. Hinata waved back.

"Don't kill my husband."

**_CRASH_**

"Ha-ha… don't kill your son."


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note

IM SO STUPID! AAAAARGGGGG! Okay here's the true story. I actually do have a dog that eats your homework…. it just likes the taste of anything that it SHOULDN'T eat. So um I left part of my story…the part that I haven't typed yet on the floor and when I came back to school…. it was being digested. So right now I'm totally having to write the next chapters over again…which is a pain in the $$.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 12

Taro slammed the front door instantly regretting it as claws were heard on the upper floor. He had safely made it to the living room before…

POUNCE, SMACK, CRASH!

"Did you miss me! I missed you!" Spiff exclaimed excitedly to Taro who was underneath him with stars floating around the young boys head.

"You could have just gotten me a card." Taro growled, trying to get up, "What you make me break now!"

"The coffee table. You knocked a leg off."

"What? I, good sir, was not at fault!"

"TARO! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BREAK THE TABLE!"

"She's not going to believe it." Spiff said sitting down.

"Spiff pounced on me mom because you didn't feed him!" Taro pointed a finger at her. She shook her head sighing, picking up a basket of clean laundry, walking around Taro and sitting down on the couch. She picked up a towel and folded it while her son looked on. This went on for about half a minute before Taro walked over to her and pulled at her pant leg.

"I'm hungry."

Hinata just kept on folding, "Wait until I'm done Taro."

"IM HUNGRY!"

Hinata took a deep breath before reaching into her pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to him and went back to folding.

"What's this?" he asked while opening it.

"A map to the kitchen." She stated. Taro stopped opening the paper and looked at her.

"The love in the underlying message of this map is overflowing." Taro grabbed Spiff, and threw the piece of paper over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen. She giggled and put a newly folded towel to the side.

"WOW SPIFF! THAT KNIFE IS HUGE! IT COULD EASILY CUT OFF ANY OF MY 10 PRECIOS LITTLE CLUMSY FINGERS!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she ran to the kitchen, "DON'T TOUCH THOSE KNIFES!" to her great relief and irritation Taro was just simply sitting at the table holding a dull butter knife. Hinata saw the peanut butter and jelly on the table and sighed for the nth time that day, "Don't scare me like that!" Hinata scolded placing a hand over her pounding heart.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to get you into the kitchen. Could you please get the bread down from the cabinet, I can't reach it."

She smiled getting the bread down, "Just clean up your mess when you're done." With that she walked back into the living room.

Spiff suddenly hopped onto the counter, "I don't know about you but warm bread is always better with peanut butter."

"Your right!" Taro exclaimed pulling a chair over and climbing up onto the counter with Spiff, "Now watch this!" He scooted over to the toaster, "You put in the bread." Taro pushed the lever down and waited a couple of moments.

BOING

"And out pops toast!" Taro said getting the hot pieces of bread out of the toaster. He pooped off the counter but Spiff stayed there.

"I wonder where the bread goes?"

"Beats me."

10 minutes later

"I'm full." Taro groaned putting his hand on his belly.

"Well you did eat 5 sandwiches." Spiff stated stretching out on the Table.

"TARO! THE KITCHEN IS A MESS! And where did all the bread go?"

"I don't know. We put it all in the toaster, but only toast popped out."

Hinata gave a small cry before falling into a kitchen chair semi- defeated

Looking at her peanut butter and jelly-covered son she smiled, "You are a mess."

"Aren't I absolutely edible?" Taro asked putting his sticky hands on his cheeks.

"To Spiff maybe." Hinata stated smiling. Her son looked wide-eyed at the stuffed animal.

"Don't even think about it."

Authors note: I am sorry it took me so long to update. I have to write it all over just like I said I had to so ummmm…. There's not much more to say. Next chapter is going to be the plot-building chapter that you have to write for a story to continue so just bare with me please as I struggle with my short-term memory.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 13

Naruto grabbed a nurse in one arm and took Gaara in the other and made his way into a hospital room, where Gaara finally caught up with events, "We should probably-ow!"

The nurse had bumped his swollen arm just a little while pulling up his sleeve. She grunted a sorry than continued looking at the pattern of swelling before stating, "Well your forearm and three of your fingers are broken."

"Could you tell me something I didn't know?" Gaara asked annoyed. The nurse glared at him.

"Yeah you're a smart ass. I'm going to fix it now so sit still." She put her hand over the injured arm, gathered her chakra and began to heal him. Gaara winced just a little bit and Naruto smiled sympathetically at him before leaving the room. He shut the door and hummed delighted at the prospect of a bowl of ramen before going back to the meeting.

"You seemed awfully pleased about something."

Naruto jumped into the air surprised at the voice behind him.

"SHINO? You're back from your mission already?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Point taken. Where's Kiba?"

"Getting patched up."

Naruto looked at him worriedly, "What happened?"

"That is something I need to discuss with you elsewhere." Naruto nodded.

"Meet me in my office later after my meeting."

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Did you skip another meeting? Tisk. Tisk, Hokage-Sama you should know better."

"Well at least this time it was actually important."

"Sure." Shino stretched out his arm and a worm accidentally dropped on the ground, " Oops." He said, bending down and picking it up with his finger. A nurse called from a door for him and he walked away.

"Later Naruto."

Naruto stood by himself scratching his head as he wondered over the current situation. Though Sound had been defeated and disbanded the remaining rouge-nins, the ones that hadn't settled down in villages, had been causing trouble all over the north-western to north-eastern part of the land of fire, such as attacking travelers on the roads, pillaging and just plain chaos and disorder. So far they have managed to evade the ninja teams and Anbu patrols sent up there to maintain the peace.

'Now there attacking the Anbu? They have become too cocky.' Naruto thought shaking his head angrily. Gaara suddenly appeared beside him.

"Given an Earful?"

"Shut up." Naruto grinned that same old fox grin and put an arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"Come on we still have a meeting to attend to."

Iruka came back to the Hospital looking for the two Kages' only to find that they had already left to go back to the meeting.

"Good." He said out loud

"Good what, Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka looked down to see his student Kagura, Ino and Choji's daughter. He knelt down to her level.

"What are you doing here Kagura?"

"Just came from seeing my mommy."

"Oh…"

"So where's Taro-Chan?" she asked him looking around.

"Just took him home. He's there with his mother. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to say Hi and maybe play with him. But never mind," she smiled and waved, "Later Iruka sensei!" With that she ran off.

"Ino's here?" he thought out loud scratching his head. With his curiosity spiked he walked over to the nurse's desk, asked where Ino was and they directed him to Sakura's room.

Outside the room sat Ino and Kakashi. Kakashi simply looked at him lazily and stared.

"We got kicked out. Sakura is in labor."

"Oh. Ok. I was just checking on Ino. From what Kagura said I thought she was here for other reasons than just visiting."

"Kagura was here?" Ino asked him, "But she went with Choji and Suzu. She should be at Neji and Tenten's house."

"Well that was strange. She didn't mention that. All she asked was where Taro was-" He stopped as all three ninjas' did the math in their heads.

That wasn't Kagura asking where Taro was.

Authors note: I am cruel. I promise to not leave you hanging and update really soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 13 ½ (I did this on purpose guys.)

Hinata was wetting a rag in the sink to wash of Taro. It was about 2 pm and past time for Taro's nap so she sent him upstairs threatening to take Spiff away if he didn't go right away and he went semi-obediently as soon as he heard this. As she started to clean off the table, she heard a thud above her in Taro's room, Followed by another but it was much louder. She frowned and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Taro? You okay?" she asked yelling up the stairs.

"MOM! COME QUICK!"

Hinata ran up the stairs and burst into her son's room. She gasped as she took in the scene before her. Her son's window was open revealing the stormy winter clouds now building outside, a strong cold breeze making the curtains flutter. Her son stood on the floor with blood dripping down his arm from where a kunai was stuck into it. He clutched Spiff tightly and trembled. Lying in front of him was a dead ninja; eyes still open with that dead stare. Upon the ninja's forehead protector was the old symbol of sound and upon his throat he displayed a throwing star. Above the two stood Kakashi. Hinata looked at the window as a shadow fell over them, and in stepped Iruka and Ino.

Hinata snapped out of it and ran to her son, scooping him into her arms. She combed her fingers through his hair and whispered soothingly into his ear, "It'll be all right Taro. You're safe now." She looked at him and whipped tears from his face than stood up, walking to the window clutching her son to her, "Ino explain as we go."

"Where are you taking him?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata gave him the look of, 'Are you really asking me that question.' "To the Hospital Kakashi."

"Oh ok. We'll clean up this mess." He replied kicking the dead Nin's body a little. Hinata nodded to him and then she and Ino took off.

AN: sorry its so short but it really didnt go with the next chapter and i didnt want to leave ya'll all in suspense while i type up the whole of chapter 14 so i decided to give you another shorty. i will try to make the chapters a little longer and PLEASE STOP CALLING ME A DUDE WHEN YOU REVEIW ME...IM A CHICK. sorry my brother kept pointing that out to me and it has finally gotten on my nerves. love you all but i have to start studying for algebra 2 or i just might fail it so it might be a little while before i update so Forgive me now. Love me later. Have fun and thankyou for all of your reviews and thoughts and sugeestions. I had an idea though. If you have a story thats funny about when you were little send it to me and i might just put it in the story. oh yeah its also been pointed out that i havnt done a disclamer so... here it is. I dont own Naruto. Happy now! shakes fist at ---whoever anyways i enjoy hearing stories anyways so lets see if this will work. And im not trying to be corny or anything, so dont be all jerky about it if you dont like the idea please. I would appreciate it. there are younger more innocent people who veiw these types of things. Well thats over with. lets just GET R' DONE!


	20. little blurbs!

**Small Adventures in the lifes of Taro and Suzu (Sakura and Sasukes daughter)**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Taro was sent to bed by his father.  
Five minutes later..."Da-ad..."  
"What?"  
"I'm thirsty. Can you bring drink of water?"  
"No, You had your chance. Lights out."  
Five minutes later: "Da-aaaad..."  
"WHAT?"  
"I'm THIRSTY. Can I have a drink of water?"  
I told you NO! If you ask again, I'll have to spank you!"  
Five minutes later..."Daaaa-aaaad..."  
"WHAT!"  
"When you come in to spank me, can you bring a drink of water?" **  
………………………………………………………………..  
**One summer evening during a violent thunderstorm  
Hinata was tucking Taro into bed.  
She was about to turn off the light when he asked with a tremor in his voice, "Mommy, will you sleep with me tonight?"  
Hinata smiled and gave him a reassuring hug.  
"I can't dear," she said. "I have to sleep in Daddy's room."  
A long silence was broken at last by his shaky little voice:  
"The big sissy."**  
…………………………………………………………………….

**Sakura was six months pregnant with her second child, when Suzu  
came into the room when she was just getting ready to get into  
the shower. She said, "Mommy, you are getting fat!"  
Sakura replied, "Yes, honey, remember Mommy has a baby growing in her tummy."  
"I know," Suzu replied, but what's growing in your butt?" **  
……………………………………………………………………………

**One day the teacher was reading the story of Chicken Little  
to His class. He came to the part of the story where Chicken Little tried  
to warn the farmer. He read, "... and so Chicken  
Little went up to the farmer and said, "The sky is falling, the sky is falling!"  
Iruka paused then asked the class,  
"And what do you think that farmer said?"  
Suzu raised her hand and said,  
"I think he said: 'Holy Shit! A talking chicken!'"  
Iruka was unable to teach for the next 10 minutes. **  
………………………………………………………………………….

**Suzu asked her mother, "Can I go outside and play with the boys?"  
Her mother replied, "No, you can't play with the boys, they're too rough."  
The little girl thought about it for a few moments and asked,  
"If I can find a smooth one, can I play with him?"**

……………………………………………………………………..

**Suzu went to the barber shop with her father.  
She stands next to the barber chair, while her dad Sasuke got his hair cut,  
eating a snack cake  
The barber says to her, "Sweetheart, you're gonna get hair on your Twinkie."  
She says, "Yes, I know, and I'm gonna get boobs too."**

These were small blurbs that fit no where in the story so I just wrote a little side story within the story. Expect areal update real soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 14

Tsunade washed her hands off and smiled. Two-wait, four babies in one day. Sakura gave birth calmly but with some difficulty and was now resting with her new tiny baby girl in the recovery room. Shizune, who was washing her hands beside her, sighed.

"In love?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

"Yes." Shizune replied way too quickly," Wait! No! Oh damnit all Tsunade!"

The older woman laughed at her assistant, "Who is it Shizune?"

"I'm not in love! I'm just tired."

"Really?"

"Yes! Your question just caught me off guard that's all."

"Sure you're not head over heels for anyone?"

"YES!" Shizune turned very red as she finished drying off her hands with the towel.

"Oh well. I heard a rumor though about a certain medical ninja having to heal a certain ninja's hip wound, witnessing the certain injured ninjas-"

"Stop it Tsunade!" Shizune yelled turning even redder then she already had been, "I'm sure a certain Genma-San would not like you talking about it. He was quite embarrassed about the whole thing." Tsunade smiled mischievously, drying off her own hands and catching up with her assistant. When she caught up with Shizune Tsunade leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"How big was it?"

Shizune went bright red before her eyes narrowed in anger and she smirked.

"I should ask you the same about Jaraiya." Tsunade's smirked dropped as did her jaw.

"NUH-UH! Who told you-" She quickly covered her mouth.

"HA! So it is true! AND a little disgusting at the same time. I mean come on your like 57 and he's like…..old, though you both do resemble people my age….Oh my god! I just had the funniest Idea."

"Entertain me." Shizune had her back to Tsunade so she couldn't have seen the look the older woman was giving her at the time.

"If you don't use protection…you could get pregnant."

Tsunade stopped in mid lunge.

"I ….haven't even thought about that."

Shizune nearly chocked.

"1. that is too much information. And 2. Are you serious?"

"I am totally serious."

A nurse came running up to them.

"Your needed in the pediatric wing!" they both started in that direction before Shizune stopped.

"I'm going to go and check on Temari. See you later." Shizune turned around and started to walk away when she heard a chuckle.

"You never answered my question."

Shizune blushed before answering.

"It was Huge."

……………………………………………………..

Tsunade wiped laughter tears from her eyes as she walked into the kids room bringing Taro's medical folder in with her. She eyed the young boy over before sitting down on a stool across from him. S he noticed that a nurse had already bandaged his arm and put it in a sling and had taken his shirt off so his little white bare chest was exposed. I f he wasn't looking so content sucking on a lollipop Tsunade would've thought he was cold. Taro looked at her and then at the folder she carried, "Was that?" he asked pointing at his folder, not bothering to take the lollipop out of his mouth. She smiled and got comfortable.

"Where's your mother Taro?"

"In the waiting room. Was that?" he asked again.

"It's your medical file. I overlooked the fact this morning that you need your 5 year old check up so were just going to do it now. K? Good." Tsunade pulled out a tonge compressor.

"What's that? Will it hurt?"

"It's only a tonge compressor it won't hurt at all."

"What's that! Will it hurt too!"

"It's only a stethoscope Taro, Stay still. It won't hurt at all."

"WHATS THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE IT WOULD HURT!"

"It's a cattle prod. It hurts a little less than a branding iron."

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

Tsunade shook her head, "Little kids have no sense of humor."

……………………………………………………………………….

Outside in the living room, Hinata shrunk in her chair.

"Hey Tsunade! Why are you rubbing that on my arm!" Hinata couldn't hear Tsunade's answer but she definitely heard Taro's response to the answer.

"A SHOT?"

Hinata shrunk further into her chair.

"OWWWW! YOU STUCK IT CLEAR THROUGH MY ARM! I HOPE YOU NOW HAVE A GOOD IDEA WHAT MALPRACTICE IS! I WANT MY MOM!"

Hinata went red and hid behind a book.

Some things just weren't worth it.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 15

Temari lay back in her hospital bed and sighed with exhaustion. All three of the newborns were fed and now peacefully sleeping. She sighed as Shikamaru shifted once again juggling one of his sons from one arm to the other, Kankuro snoozing in the other corner of the room with her other son while Temari gazed at the stirring baby girl in her arms and smiled. Her daughter yawned and lazily blinked open her eyes.

Temari stared, "Shikamaru her eyes are different colors."

Shikamaru leaned forward to look and sure enough her left eye was black and her right eye was green, "Cool." He muttered. Temari was flabbergasted.

"I just gave birth to this marvelous beauty and all you can say is 'cool'?"

"Its to troublesome to think of a better word."

"You lazy ass. Fine then I get to name them."

"You did all the work you should get to name them anyways."

"True."

"So…. What are there names?"

"Give me a moment to think will you! I want something unique for each and every one of them."

"Oh did I tell you? Sakura-chan had her baby as well. It's a girl."

"Oh…I bet she's happy." Shikamaru looked at her a little worried.

"Aren't you happy?"

"OH YES! I couldn't be any happier! Its just that I-"

"- Have a possible case of post natal depression." Shizune stated closing the door behind her, " Cheer up Temari, You're a mother now!" She walked toward the other female smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess. Tired but that's normal isn't it?"

"Girl, if you weren't tired I'd be worried. So have you named them yet?"

"I actually…Oh I rock. I've got names for all three of them!" Shikamaru's head snapped up.

"You do?"

"Yes." She pointed her finger at the baby in Shikamaru's arms and proudly stated, "He will be Kenta, because he was born very healthy and stout," found that out the hard way. She thought a little grouchily to herself. She then pointed at the baby boy in her brother's arms and said, "He will be Yoshiro cause he was the good son that came out fast. And lastly," she smiled softly looking at the baby girl in her lap, " You will be Rei, because I am thankful for you. It would have been horrible to have three Shikamarus' running around."

"And to think now there'll be two Temaris'."

"Sweetheart would you ever like to sleep with and/or reproduce with me ever again?"

"-Not that that's a bad thing or anything. Now there'll be two beautiful creatures gracing this earth."

"Awww. Thanks." She said kissing the side of her husbands face.

Its times like those when having a high IQ comes in handy.

"Ehem…" Shizune said make a motion with her hand, " Back to reality. Temari, since you did give birth to triplets we will have to keep you over night, but I'm sure you'll be released in the morning."

"Like I actually wanted to move the lower part of my body."

Shizune smiled, chuckling to herself, as she walked out of the room.

…………………………………………Dots are cool………………………………..

Kakashi threw the body on Morino Ibiki's desk, "Raw or cooked?" he asked as the older man looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"Vegetarian." He stated putting down his pen.

"Oh really, I wouldn't have-"

"What's this all about Kakashi?"

"Attempted assassination and/or Kidnapping of the Hokage's son." That got Ibiki's attention, "I and two others intervened on time. He's sound by the looks of it."

"Yes, did you already send word to the Hokage?"

"Iruka's on it."

"Why did you bring the body to me?"

"See what you can get out of him. I'm off." And with that Kakashi disappeared. The older man looked at the dead body and sighed.

"All right then, lets see what you've got to tell me."

………………………………………….Yup real cool……………………………….

An Anbu officer slipped a piece of paper into Naruto's hand and he carefully opened it up and read it.

_Your Son was attacked by a sound-nin. He is okay but was mildly wounded and is now at the hospital, (so is your wife who says Hi and asks what do you want for supper) the situation is stable. Just thought you should know,_

_Iruka_

_P.s. I will have a proper report for you later_

Though it does worry me that someone would try to take my son, He has an amazing way of making huge news seem so trivial.

…………………………………………Mah nah mah nah………………………………

Sakura held the baby girl tightly to her chest. She was so small and frail, and cold, but alive and that's all that mattered to Sakura who had bundled her up tightly to ward off the chill and was rocking the precious infant back and forth. She looks just like him. She thought to herself smiling down at her second child, "Oh how I wish your father could see you." She said out loud. Sakura looked up as Ino walked into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hey girl how are you doing?" Ino asked her friend.

"Tired, could you hold her for a while. She's asleep, which is what I need to do as well."

"Sure I will." Ino took the bundle from Sakura and sat down in a chair, "Name her yet?"

"Sayuri sounds good. She's just like a small fragile lily." Sakura smiled as she said this lying back onto her pillows, "Don't worry I wont sleep…for…"

"Sweet dreams Sakura." Ino whispered to her slumbering friend.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 16

Taro ran to his mom in the waiting room; tear streaks apparent on his face. "I'm tired Mommy." He whimpered jumping into her waiting arms and cuddling up against her. He pointed at Tsunade, "She's Mean."

"She's just trying to help you Taro. She doesn't want you to get sick." She chuckled Sympathetically, "How 'bout we go home and take a nap together? Does that sound okay to you?" He nodded rubbing his eyes. She patted him on the back, mouthed a 'thank you' to Tsunade and smiled as the older woman mouthed a 'your welcome' back to her.

Tsunade watched them leave smiling. A hand suddenly covered her eyes and she jumped. Tsunade was about to claw at it when the voice behind her stopped her.

"Guess who?"

"Jaraiya, if you don't take your hand off my eyes I will-" she stopped mid threat as she realized she was being led away guided by his hand at the small of her back. "-Where are you taking me?" she asked. With his hand still over her eyes she could see where she was going.

"It's a surprise." He told her.

"Better be good." She left a threat hanging in the air as she gripped his arm tightly.

"Well I think it is." Suddenly light pored into her eyes and Tsunade, after blinking a couple of times, realized that she was in her Hospital office.

On her desk sat a silver banded ring with a diamond perched upon it.

"Will you-?"

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" She squealed turning around and grabbing him in a very tight hug.

"Tsunade if you don't let go you'll crush my lungs."

"Oh! Sorry." She quickly let go, wiping tears from her eyes. She reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the ring, trying hard not to start pouring tears of happiness down her face. She looked at him a little playfully, "Do I have to put it on myself?"

"No, I can do that." He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. Snow began to fall unnoticed outside, "I love you Tsunade."

"Me too." And she leaded upwards, and brought him down to her and kissed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mommy! Look more snow!" Taro cried out pointing at the sky outside of his parent's window. He grinned with excitement that quickly grew into the look of fatigue as he turned back to his mom who was lying beside him, "Its winter now, isn't it?" He asked her rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Taro, now lay down and take a nap with me. You'll be really tired later on if you don't."

"To tired to see Daddy?"

"Mhmm. You will be definitely to tired to see daddy." He yawned and cuddled up next to her, after a moment she looked down to see him peering up at her.

"Mommy, why did that man hurt me?" Hinata sighed and pulled him as close as possible.

"He was trying to take you away from me and your Daddy."

"Why would he do that?"

"You see Taro, your Daddy is a very powerful and important man. Some people want to hurt him and if they took you away, they would definitely hurt him."

"But Mommy, why would taking me away hurt him?"

"Because he loves you Taro, He loves you so much."

Taro yawned again and snuggled into the blankets even further, "You know what mommy?" He whispered.

"Yes Taro?"

"I love him too." And with that the young boy fell fast asleep. Hinata smiled, kissed her sons forehead and whispered seemingly to no one, "Me too." And she followed her son into Dreamland.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke pulled his jacket close as he ran up to Kanoha's gates and jumped onto the threshold of the village. He quickly made his way toward the Hokage's Tower. 'I have to warn Naruto about the sound-nin's plans to take his son! But thank goodness it only took me less then a day to find them and get back. I would hate to have missed something important.' He smiled a little disturbingly as he looked up to the stars remembering how easy it had been to detach the Sound Ninjas from this world. 'In fact it had been too easy, that mission should have been a mission for a chunin team.' His brain immediately jumped to one conclusion.

'HE'S GOING EASY ON ME! Naruto doesn't want me to get hurt because of Sakura!' He mentally exploded as his mind raced; he didn't even notice the Hokage's Tower until half a second before running into it.

"Whew. Close one."

He got there just as the meeting room door opened. He opened his mouth to talk to Naruto, however, he was grabbed out of his spot and dragged to the Hokage's office.

"Paperwork?" Naruto asked.

"Here I-!" Naruto interrupted him.

"Stamped and filed. Talk to me tomorrow. Go to the Hospital."

"Your sons in danger! The sound-nin's have-!"

"-Planned to kidnap Taro. You got them all, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-?"

"Tell you later. Hospital. Go. Now."

"Hospital?"

"Sakura gave birth, dobe. I have to go now. I'm late for a meeting." And with that the Hokage poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura gave birth?"

"Yeah, She did." Iruka said as he walked past both Shino and Sasuke to put Shino's report on the desk. Sasuke stared at both Shino and Iruka, just a little surprised.

"When did ya'll come in?"

"We came in with you and the Hokage."

"Oh…Sakura gave birth?"

"Yes, now go to her." Iruka smiled as Sasuke shook his head and was about to leave when…

**POOF**

All three relaxed from there fighting stances when they realized it was just Naruto, who cam back to pick up a file off his desk. He grinned at them and turned to Sasuke once more.

"Oh yeah. And I did give you a class B mission 'cause I knew you'd get it done quick and come back even quicker. So…No fussy at me."

**POOF**

And he was gone yet again.

"What a weird Hokage." Shino stated shaking his heads headed for the door. Sasuke sighed and left from the window since it was a quicker way dubbed by him to get to the Hospital, leaving Iruka smiling while shuffling through approved files and documents like a good advisor should do in these types of moments.

AN: Oh heck yes I busted open my head, but amazingly not my skull. I fell out of the car and landed gracefully head first on a rock. That was fun. Its my senior year, but not much has changed except for the amazing fact that I don't have to take algebra 2 (even though I failed it) I'm taking an actually needed skill learning class called MATH MODELING. So to those who still have to take Algebra 2 Im sending you good vibes. Anyways I promise there will be more Taro later but there is a thing called a plot and I have to get that in the story as well, don't worry the dark part has past. And that's enough from me oh and by the way…

Part of the true Naruto storyline be hanged.

Yes yes shoot me and flame me. But I am pretending that Sai died, Sasuke saw the light, and after a while they all happily killed Oro and the creepy red cloud coat peeps. I can't spell their organization or even come near spelling it right. I bet this will happen later on in the story but for now… we'll just cross are fingers and use are imagination.

So are we tight like sprite reviewers?


	24. Chapter 26

Chapter 17

Naruto looked at the time and sighed. He had just finished his meeting with Gaara 'Which was after the meeting I had with the council (In which Gaara was present at) Which came before the meeting I had with Sasuke, which was between the council meeting and the short meeting I had with Ibiki about our would be kidnapper. Which….' Naruto hit his head rather loudly on the desk, "…. Made me late for my meeting with Gaara."

"Did you say something Hokage-Sama." Sai asked looking up from a report that Iruka had dished out for him to do. He had just gotten back from an entirely to long mission, but exhausting as it was he still had to do a report.

"Nah. I was just thinking out loud." His stomach grumbled and he groaned.

"Are you all right Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sai. I'm just overworked.".

"Need a break?" Naruto snorted, leaning back in his chair.

"I wish…"

: Dead on your feet silence:

"SO? … How's the family." the still conversationally challenged man asked him jokingly but serious at the same time. Naruto groaned and hit his head against the table again, "Its about Taro, isn't it?"

"When's it not? Every time either Hinata or me turn around he's off breaking something, getting into something or planning to do all of the above."

"You know I am willing to watch Taro for a minimal fee!"

Naruto looked up disbelieving at him and looked him over to see if it was some kind of joke, "You obviously don't know my son."

"Little whelp, always running around, looks exactly like you. That's Taro, am I correct?"

"I meant, well never mind, if you're serious?"

"I truly am." Sai faked a grinned from ear to ear at him.

"Good! You've got the Job. Tomorrow night then?"

"Sure."

"You are absolutely positive you want to go through with this, Sai?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, Naruto. Here are the reports, is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Nah, you can go home."

Sai bowed and left the office. As soon as he did…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

: Few minutes later:

"Whew! That was good." Naruto said wiping laughing tears from the corners of his eyes, " I wonder how long he'll last?"

"How long who'll last?" Tsunade asked sitting down across from him in the chair previously occupied by Sai. Naruto glanced at her smirking.

" Jaraiya being married to-okay! Uncle! Uncle! I was kidding!" Tsunade let go of his hand, relocating it with a loud snap, "Ow! Jeez, old lady can't take a joke."

"Who's old?"

"Your Mom."

"She's dead."

"Figures, SO by the looks of it my son is in the clear. The information Sasuke gave me leads me to believe they were acting on their own."

"So with there destruction their plans are baseless?" Tsunade asked admiring her ring.

"It would seem so." Naruto stated reburying his head in the piles of paper work that needed to be looked at.

**Silence**

"What do you want Tsunade?" Naruto asked her finally looking up from his work to lean back in his chair to glance at her.

"Uh, 1. I need your permission to marry-"

"Already have it Tsunade."

"2. I need your help-"

"Knew it."

"-Oh C'mon, Just listen I only have 2 favors to ask of you tonight and if you say yes I'll tell you some information you **might** want to know about."

"Favor number 1 would be?"

"Help me pair Genma and Shizune up. Like send them out on missions and stuff."

"One moment, let me recall how many people I have helped you get together. Lets see there's Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Hanabi and Kiba-"

"Hey there still dating! Oh! Don't forget are first couple ever!" Tsunade clapped her hand together, " Asuna and Kurenai." She glanced at Naruto, "What's wrong?"

"Wow, we are such nosy busy bodies."

"Were not busy bodies, were simply gathering personal information and putting it to good use."

"True. So I just make up a mission and send them on it?"

"Mhmm…." Tsunade suddenly looked down at her hands that were fiddling with her clothing.

"Your getting nervous Tsunade. What's the second favor?"

"Well since my Dads been dead for a long time now, and tradition does say the father or a brother can give away the bride. I was wondering since you've become like a little brother to me…I was wondering if you would give me away to be married?"

"I was going to anyways."

"Huh? You were?"

"Yeah the old man already asked me if I would because he knew how you felt about it all."

"He did, Oh how sweet…"

"Back to this universe, Tsunade. What was the something important you said that I might want to know?"

" Your wife looks like she's glowing."

"Huh? What are you- NO WAY! Your not, -Your kidding right?"

"Could be, could be not. Ask her how she's feeling when you get home, then tell her to come and visit me tomorrow so I can make sure."

Naruto sighed, groaned, and put his hand over his eyes.

"Tsunade?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" She asked mockingly

"Funny. I've had a long day so if you have anything else?"

"Hey, go home already."

"Yes…home," a wistful look crossed his face, "So good…so…far…away."

"GET UP OFF THE FLOOR YOU OVER DRAMATIC HOKAGE! Now I see where your son-huh? WHERE DID HE GO!"

AN: I purposely put the wrong punctuation for Sai because I cant convey how bad his social skills are on paper…well maybe I can but its semi less noticeable and you can catch it if your looking… I don't know what I'm talking about.


	25. Chapter 28

Chapter 18

Snow? Naruto thought questionably as he walked through the streets of his village after taking his regular ramen shop stop, Oh yeah it is winter, snow would be normal now wouldn't it? He coughed and glanced at his watch. 7:30, Taro should be getting ready for bed soon. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his musings. He turned to see Gaara looking a little off shivering under his Kage jacket and cape.

"I'm cold." Gaara stated bringing his jacket and cape tighter to his body, "Your country still amazes me on how low the temperature can get it.

"Its called winter Gaara, You don't get it that often in the middle of the dessert."

"Humph."

"Where were you headed?"

"Nowhere really, both of my siblings and that man are at the Hospital and I hate hospitals."

"Come home with me for now then. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind."

Gaara looked like he needed a little more persuading.

"Besides," Naruto smiled draping an arm over Gaara's shoulder, "It would Freak out Iruka if he didn't know where you were."

"That man will kill you one day."

"Don't jinx yourself Gaara, you would then be a eligible legal guardian for Taro." Gaara paled, and the Hokage snickered and coughed, "I'm just Kidding Hinata would still be around." They trudged on in a solemn silence.

"Lets not talk about that anymore…it's depressing."

"Agreed Gaara stated, not wanting to think about losing the first best friend he'd ever had, "Now would you like to explain why there are rows of saluting snow-nins lining the way to your door?"

"That boy **cough**," Naruto bowed his head and sighed, "He knows I hate it when he does this. My own son is set upon me being a dictator."

… Its cold in Austin today…

Hinata woke up, yawned and instinctively glanced at the time, 7:00 pm…OH NO! I SLEPT THE ENTIRE AFTERNOON WITH...Oh Taro please be awake and doing something damaging to the house. She peeked and was horrified to discover Taro still sleeping. (Authors Note: For those who don't understand, when Children take long naps they tend to be harder to put to bed at night…much harder.) Maybe… he can just stay sleeping. She thought slowly, I have to sneak-

"Mom you just nudged my pillow!"

ARG! "Taro go back to sleep."

"Cant Mommy m'not sleepy anymore." With that Taro sat up stretching.

NOOO! "But Taro its almost bedtime anyways."

"But I need to eat dinner and destroy things." His tummy grumbled to emphasize his point, "Please?!" Hinata sighed, defeated.

"Fine. Go get your coat and boots on and go play outside while I fix dinner. 'K?"

"SOUP! SOUP! SOUP!"

"Soup does sound good. Thank Ta-"

"YIPEE!" and with that Taro was simply gone from the room. Hinata sighed stretching her aching back, "Some things in life just aren't fair." She got up, straightened her appearance in a mirror and went downstairs into the Kitchen, "Tomato soup sound real good, oh and lets make some hot coco and mint chocolate chip cookies! If I bake them now they should be ready by the end of supper." So Hinata went to work making a huge pot of soup and a batch of cookies, all while munching on a pickle.

Taro came in about 20 or so minutes later with seemingly blue lips and icy cold hands but warmed up quickly after drinking his steamy soup from a mug. Hinata raced to see who would finish first with her son.

"Beat you Mommy!" he smiled as he banged his mug down and wiped off his mouth, "I WO-ON! I WO-ON!"

"Good Job! Now go hop in the tub for me."

"Why?"

"Taro don't start this with me." She warned finishing of her own soup.

"Ugh! Fine." And with that he went upstairs. Hinata stood and had just finished wiping the table off when the front door opened and a loud, "IM HOOME!" rang through the house.

"Hinata **cough**?" her husband asked from the doorway.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled.

"C'mon Gaara, believe it or not its actually warmer **inside** the house." She frowned as her husband coughed again then smiled.

"Hello Gaara!" Naruto popped his head around the kitchen corner.

"How'd you **cough cough **know he was here?"

"I am a ninja remember. Come on into the kitchen you two, soups still warm." She dealt out two mugs to the half frozen Kages then went to the bottom of the stairs.

……….Like really cold down in Austin…

Upstairs, Taro had gotten into the empty tub and just sat there smiling, still wearing all of his clothes, "I obey the letter of the law, if not the spirit."

…But I bet it's been colder…

Hinata listened for a moment before, "LETS HEAR SOME WATER RUNNING!"

Followed by a loud, "NUTS!"

"When I or most likely your father come up there later you'd better be clean or still getting clean!" She yelled as she walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that. Naruto," she sat down next to him at the table, "Taro slept from 3:30 till 7 today."

"And?"

"He's not tired."

Naruto coughed again then froze, "Your kidding right?"

"Nope, So would you two mind staying up with him and/or tiring him out for a while. I'm **sure** two **mighty kages **could manage a **5 year old**."

"And where will you be going?"

"To visit Sakura and Temari of course."

"Oh okay…I guess…as long as Gaara doesn't mind."

"Hmm?" Gaara having heard his named snapped back to attention.

"Say yes!" Naruto stated quickly.

"Yes to wha-"

"Okay! See you both later! There are cookies in the oven, take them out when the timer goes off, oh and help yourselves to some hot cocoa" Hinata kissed Naruto's head as he covered another cough, waved to Gaara and went to the door. Her small scream startled them and had both men standing beside her in a split second, inquiring as to what was wrong.

"The snowmen…" was all she said before shaking her head and quickly skirting through the snowman to the street. Naruto watched her go, chuckled, coughed then shook his head as he shut the front door. He turned to see Gaara fiddling with some sand.

"Where'd you **cough cough** get the-"

"Sand? Your son's shoes are amply supplied with it."

"Oh."

"Speaking of your son, shouldn't you go and check on him?" he motioned for the stairs.

"He'll be fine-"

"TSUNAMIIIIIIIII!" Naruto rushed quickly up the stairs, but not before a chuckling Gaara caught a

"-Or not."


	26. chapter 87

Hinata closed the door behind her as she left the room containing Sakura and Sasuke and there new sleeping babe. She smiled softly as she was exiting the overnight stay wing of the Hospital.

"Hinata-chan," Said woman swiveled around to see Tsunade holding a rectangular box," I need you to use the restroom for me now please."

7.5 minutes later

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"It says yes..."

"**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

ACROSS THE VILLAGE

"Hey Naruto, Your wife is calling for you."

"Gaara,...no shit." Naruto deadpanned as he finished drying of his son.

"UM-UM-UM-UM! Daddy you said a potty word. Mommy's gonna getcha." Taro frowned as his dad coughed again. Cocking his head sideways the young boy thought for a minute then a little light came on above his head that drew both kage's attention to him quickly. That light allways ment either something was about to break or that they would have to go out of the way to keep him from breaking something.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Taro?"

"Does your throwt huwt?"

"Now that you mention yeah it kind of does."

"I knew it." and with that Taro left the bathroom.

"Uzumaki should we have stopped him."

"Nah, he cant do much harm could he."

"Daddy I made you some special Hot Chocolate for the fwoggy in your throwt!" Taro handed the cup to his dad who grinned and drank a gulp of it, frowning at the bitter taste.

"What so special about this Hot Chocolate Taro?"

"I put the special stuff mom has to kill insects in it to kill the fwoggy in your thwoat."

7.5 minutes later

"There we go Naruto, that last bout of Regurgitating should have got it all out." Tsunade said rubbing the Hokage's back. The healer gave the thumbs up to the anbu and they dispersed into the shadows. Hinata who was holding Taro sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I would hate to have to write on your tombstone 'killed by hot chocolate'." Tsunade grinned and whispered into Hinata's ear," Tell Him." then the Medic left.

"groan Oi... Hinata you called for me earlier, What was it you needed me for?"

"Well you see you know that Taro is all by himself in the house and I'm sure that growing up talking to a stuffed fox wont be good for him in the long run soo..."

"You want to get him a dog?"

"No you fool." She knelt down by him," I am talking about a baby."

"A Baby doll? Isn't that a girl thing?"

"..."

"Daddy stop being a dumbass, Mommy is talking about another me!"

Hinata passed out from her sons words and Naruto passed out of the combination of the news, and the depletion of his system. Tsunade found them all sleeping later in the middle of her office floor. She covered there bodies with blankets and sat down at her desk, She had a baby shower to plan.

And what of Gaara you might ask?

"Calm down Iruka, Naruto is at the hospital because he drank insect kill."

"**HE DID WHAT?!!**"

THE END

...Maybe

PS/Teaser - Sai's adventures with Taro are in the Making.


End file.
